1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimped terminal attached aluminum electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a crimped terminal attached electric wire in which a crimped terminal is crimped to a conductor part is used as a terminal attached electric wire which is used in a wire harnesses which is wired in a vehicle.
In recent years, in the automotive industry, in consideration of environment it becomes an important object to improve mileage by lightweighting a vehicle. Therefore, a crimped terminal attached aluminum electric wire in which a conductor part made of aluminum or aluminum alloy, which is lighter than copper, is used attracts attention.
However, because aluminum is easy to corrode in the presence of water and copper ions, there is a problem which is that when water invades the portion where the conductor part made of aluminum or aluminum alloy and the crimped terminal made of copper are connected, corrosion is easy to occur.
Thus, to prevent the corrosion of the conductor part by preventing adhesion of the water to the conductor part, crimped terminal attached aluminum electric wires are described in a patent document 1 and a patent document 2 for which the exposed conductor part is covered with a cap made of metal.    Patent document 1: JP-A-2007-311369    Patent document 2: WO/2011/115005